1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of portable electronic devices, and particularly to a waterproof housing of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA), and laptop computers, are widely used. Many portable electronic devices have waterproof structures for preventing outside contamination, such as water, vapor and dust, from entering their inner space and damaging their inner components. Most conventional waterproof structures used in portable electronic devices are elastic gaskets. The elastic gaskets are generally received in housings of the portable electronic devices, and engage with gaps formed in the housings that block the gaps due to their elasticity. However, these elastic gaskets occupy inner space of the portable electronic devices, which may adversely affect miniaturization of the portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.